


I saw a lifetime in your eyes

by yellowtwizzler



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Quackity and sapnap are good boyfriends, Strangers to Lovers, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowtwizzler/pseuds/yellowtwizzler
Summary: Karl really said "You two are timeless" to Sap and Quackity, huh?or, Sapnap and Quackity get Karl a gift after he almost forgets who they are.I'm bad at summaries its karlnapity okay take it
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201





	I saw a lifetime in your eyes

“Why are you guys acting so weird?” Karl asked. His fiancés had both been fidgety all night, and they kept glancing at each other like they were nervous for something. Karl couldn’t help but feel left out. “Are you guys hiding something?”  


“Well, sort of,” Quackity started, and Karl’s face dropped.  


“No!” Sapnap interrupted, reaching over to take one of Karl’s hands. “We’re not hiding anything, not really. We just have a surprise for you.” Sapnap shot a quick glare at Quackity, who had the decency to look sheepish. “We weren’t going to reveal it until later, but I guess now is as good as ever.” He let go of Karl’s hand and pulled a box out of his pocket.  


Sapnap played with the box in his hands as Quackity started to talk. “Think of it as an early Valentine’s Day gift,” he said.  


“Just give it to me already,” Karl teased. “I’m going to die of old age before I get to see it.” Despite his expressed annoyance, he couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from quirking up nor his accelerating heart rate. He stood up and reached across the table to pluck the box from Sapnap’s hands. As he sat back down and pried open the box, both Quackity and Sapnap sat up in anticipation. Karl lifted the top of the box and it snapped into its open position, revealing an expensive looking watch. He gasped softly.  


“Look at the back,” Quackity urged him. He, too, was unable to contain his grin. Karl gently lifted the watch out of the cushions it was sitting in and flipped it over. Engraved on the back, in neat letters, was a date. Karl looked up at his boys, mouth agape. “It’s our anniversary date,” Quackity supplied. “You’re so forgetful these days, and we didn’t want you forgetting us.” Quackity’s tone was lighthearted, but he didn’t know how close to home his words were for Karl. 

\--------------------------------------------------

A few days ago, Karl had come back from a trip through time and was slowly making his way home, exhausted. He had walked through his door, head still swimming with books and castles, to find two men cuddling on his couch. Two men that slightly resembled two people he had just watched die. One of them had tanned skin, dark hair almost completely obscured by a beanie, and was holding the other, who had a white headband tied around his brown hair and seemed to be crying. “Um, hi,” he said hesitantly, very confused as to why there were strangers in his home.  


Beanie Boy looked up and smiled sadly at him. “Hey Karl,” he said, and Karl jolted in surprise. He was supposed to know these people.  


“Um,” Karl said again. He couldn’t let them know he couldn’t remember. “What happened?” he asked, gesturing towards the shaking Headband Boy.  


“He went to see Dream,” Beanie told him, as if that explained everything. Which Karl guessed it should have, if he actually knew who these people were. Headband mumbled something into Beanie’s shirt, and Beanie gently rubbed circles into his back. It all looked terribly intimate, and Karl felt like he was intruding on something private.  


“I hope he feels better soon,” Karl said. Beanie looked at him strangely, and Karl sensed he had done the wrong thing. Taking a big gamble, he leaned down over Headband. His hand came up and brushed Headband’s hair away from his face. It felt natural, like he did it all the time. A quick glance at Beanie told him that what he was doing was more normal, so he kept going. He placed a gentle kiss to Headband’s cheek, and it was like a dam broke in his brain.  


All of a sudden, he remembered who they were. Beanie was Quackity, one of his fiancés. Quackity was funny, and supportive, and smart as hell, and Karl loved him. Headband was Sapnap, his other fiancé. Sapnap was strong, and loud, and safe, and Karl loved him too. They were his home, the reason he time travelled. He did everything for them, because he knew they would do the same for him. He hated himself for ever forgetting. How could he forget Quackity’s smile, Sapnap’s laugh? How could he not remember what it feels like to sing a love song at the top of his lungs with them, to be wrapped in their arms, to be kissing their lips? He surged forward and kissed Quackity, bringing a hand to his face. Quackity made a noise of surprise before kissing back just as hard. Karl lost himself in the kiss until Quackity pulled away.  


“What was that for?” Quackity asked. “Not that I didn’t appreciate it.”  


“I love you,” Karl giggled. “Both of you. I’ll get dinner started and then we can talk about what happened today, okay?” He kissed both of them again and then walked to the kitchen, the smile on his face masking how terrified he was that he had forgotten. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

When Karl’s mind returned to the present, Sapnap was in the middle of a sentence. “-and we chose a watch because you called us timeless once. I didn’t really know what it meant but you seemed so happy to say it.” he rambled. Both he and Quackity looked almost nervous. “Do you like it?” Sapnap asked.  


“I love it,” Karl said. “It’s perfect. It's like I can have you guys with me at all times. And I could never forget you.” He swallowed thickly at the blatant lie. Karl thinks there's no way they aren’t his soulmates when they do something like this. They made things better when they didn’t even know something was wrong. Tears were welling in his eyes, but he knew it would be brushed off as him being emotional about the gift. “Thank you.” He gently slid the watch onto his wrist and closed the clasp. Tears overflowed from his eyes, but he was laughing. “Now get over here and kiss me you nimrods.” Sapnap and Quackity are not his first loves, but he desperately hopes they will be his last.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think that its sweet that Karl keeps finding them over and over again. Also, if he ever forgets one of them I WILL cry, don't test me. thanks for reading, and I would really appreciate a kudos or comment <3


End file.
